


Fated

by KittyQuiznack



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Carl Manfred & Markus Parent-Child Relationship, Character Death, Good Parent Hank Anderson, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Minor Character Death, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:14:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28114458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyQuiznack/pseuds/KittyQuiznack
Summary: Connor was never a believer in fated pairs, he thought the chances were too slim for it to even be possible. He found his mate without them being a 'fated pair'. So, no matter what study was made he never believed in it.Markus a fairly indifferent alpha, never found himself attracted to any omegas. Never found any scents 'desirable' or that smelt particularly attractive to him. Not that he didn't believe in love or finding a mate, he just never felt that way about anyone.
Relationships: Connor & Gavin Reed, Connor & Markus (Detroit: Become Human), Connor/Gavin Reed, Connor/Markus (Detroit: Become Human), Josh/Simon (Detroit: Become Human)
Kudos: 4





	Fated

Markus sighed as he stepped off of the escalator, he had a fairly long flight from his temporary home across the country. Now with his new project for the robotics company he worked for he was moving back to his home city, Detroit. He shifted his luggage on his shoulder walking ahead looking around to see if the person that was sent to pick him up was there yet. He grunted slightly dropping his luggage as he ran into someone, making them drop whatever was in their hands as well. He quickly kneeled to help them pick up their things, but ended up bumping heads with them as they did the same. He laughed slightly rubbing his forehead. 

"Sorry about that-" He said as he looked up at the person in front of him. But he suddenly couldn't speak as he locked eyes with the brown eyed beauty in front of him, something clicked in his head and chest. Their smell was so _appealing_ to him in ways he never felt before. All his life he'd never even wanted to smell an omega's scent, or even found any _particularly_ nice or appealing. Like other Alphas did, they'd all talk about how certain omegas smelt really good, or how good their heats smelled to them. Markus had smelt an omegas pheromones during their heat before, but he'd always been able to control himself and get them to a safe place. Now, he was suddenly experiencing what all the other alphas he knew talked about. He quickly grabbed their hand gently, smiling warmly at them. "You're my fated pair right?" he said smiling. The other chuckled and smiled as he pulled his hand away slightly reaching down to pick up the paper that was in his hand. 

"You're Markus correct?" They asked. "I'm Connor, the programmer sent from Cyberlife to pick you up?" He asked as he held up the paper sign that said ' _Markus Manfred'._ Markus furrowed his brows at how easily Connor had dismissed what he just said. 

"You feel it too right? I know it isn't just me." He said seriously taking Connor's hand again. Though this time he felt something on his fingers, he glanced down noticing a wedding band on his finger. Markus frowned and sighed slightly "O-oh." He said pulling his hand back from Connor's and picked up his bag standing up. "S-sorry about the whole fated pair thing- I didn't know you were married..." He said softly rubbing the back of his neck. The brunette chuckled as he stood as well.

"And here I thought you'd be disappointed that an omega was sent to drive you to the office." He said smiling slightly. "It's nice to formally meet you, I've heard a lot about you once I was assigned this project." He said as he turned to lead Markus out of the airport and to the car.

Markus settled in the passenger seat after getting his luggage in the trunk. "You packed pretty light for living somewhere before coming back home." Connor commented as he started the car. Markus laughed and shrugged slightly. 

"I stayed home a lot when I was away. I worked better when I was in absolute silence, so I ended up wearing the same thing over and over again." He said sheepishly. Connor smiled and nodded.

"You will fit in well with the team. Most of them hardly leave the office." He said fondly as he began to drive. 

* * *

When they finally arrived at the CyberLife building Connor lead him in and up to the floor they would be working on. Markus smiled as he saw a few familiar faces when they reached their floor. He was greeted by North and Josh, old collegues of his before he moved away. He smiled as he hugged the pair the three of them chatting and quickly catching up. Markus noticed at the corner of his eye Connor retreating to a desk in front of one of the wall sized window. 

"Already doing _big_ things huh smarty pants?" North teased. "Already a team leader and you're not even as old as our programmer over there." she said looking back at Connor with his elbow. Markus paused furrowing his brows in confusion, looking over at Connor. 

"He's older than me?" He asked confused. North and Josh both burst into laughter loud enough to make a few people turn from their desks, including Connor. Markus quickly hushed them. "How old is he?" He mumbled. Markus wondered just how much older Connor could be, he was already 25 himself. He could only imagine that the brown eyed _angel_ was only a few years older than him. 28 was the oldest he could be, if he was older he wouldn't believe it at all. They looked as if they were the same age. Though, he _could_ be much older. Connor handled his outburst about them being a fated pair with perfect composure and calmness, even Markus didn't have that level of maturity yet. 

"He's 32. And _out_ of your league." North teased. Though she paused as she noticed the look on Markus' face. Her jaw dropped slightly "Ice boy Markus has a crush." she said chuckling slightly. Markus scrunched up his nose annoyed. 

"Ye-yeah yeah. I know" He muttered. "Now let's actually go over the paper work so we can get started." He said annoyed.

His first day back was smooth, working with North and Josh on the logistics and just what CyberLife wanted him to do with their new project to build robotic prosthetics. Even when Connor joined them when it came to the programs that he needed to work with the different prosthetics. Markus wasn't particularly surprised at how professional Connor was with work, he took the fact that they were a fated pair in stride despite the fact that Connor was already married. Connor didn't even mention or joke about it once while North and Josh were around. By the end of their work North decided they should go out for drinks to celebrate the project and Markus coming back. Connor was a bit reluctant but gave in after Josh asked him to join.

The place was nice enough, Markus decided to take the tab for whatever they ordered or drank. He definitely enjoyed how high spirited North was about getting everyone on their team to drink, the only two that didn't fall victim to her wit and dares were Connor and Markus. Connor simply sipped whatever drink North had ordered for him while Markus decided to stick to the shitty beer they served. His eyes only followed Connor, he didn't want to _really_ want to. But the alpha part of his brain couldn't help himself, he wanted to make sure Connor was safe, okay, properly warm, not drinking or eating something that would upset his stomach. Or even just make sure his coat was thick enough to stand the weather. _Then_ again his fated mate already had a husband, who was going to do all of that regardless if he was there or not _._ He sighed before bringing his glass to his lips, if he had only been born a few years sooner maybe he would've married Connor and not be the alpha wishing he could be with him. Though he flinched slightly when Connor covered his mouth with his hand as if he was going to throw up, his entire face was red in color. He groaned and covered his nose as Connor's scent got to him. He was going into heat, but since they were surrounded by mostly betas and mated alphas. So to the rest of them Connor just looked like he drank too much. Markus stood up before he could really think about what he was doing, now he was walking Connor out of the restaurant and was having to lay him in a motel bed because he couldn't risk putting Connor in a cab where an alpha could take advantage of him.

"You'll be safe here.." he said as he covered his nose quickly removing his jacket, placing it over Connor so it would help cover up the scent the other was emitting. "I have- I need to go." He said turning away to leave. Though didn't get far when he felt Connor grabbing his wrist, he turned to look back still covering his nose.

"Stay..." He whispered through his labored breathing. Markus furrowed his brows "Please, stay..." He begged. Markus' breath faltered as he looked down at Connor, his control finally snapped. He moved to lean down kissing the omega roughly, his instincts taking over as he placed himself on top of Connor pushing his hand up his shirt. The man beneath him moaned, but covered his mouth trying to muffle himself as Markus began to kiss his neck and chest. His back arched off the bed tensing and relaxing all at once, as the alpha that kept him in place with his broad body. Even though his own instincts were telling him this was okay and he was enjoying this, in the back of his head he wanted to pull away and stop this from going further. But he couldn't bring himself to stop Markus' movements, before he knew it Markus was shirtless above him and kissing his neck again, then down his chest to his hip. In his haze, his mind was overwhelmed with pleasure and insecurity with what they were doing. Markus pressed against him, his hand slipping into his pants and gripping his ass, tugging down his pants and underwear. 

"Your skin is so beautiful." Markus murmured, his head hot and foggy from Connor's scent. Unable to get a good grip on his control, like he was being drugged by the pheromones Connor was emitting in his heat. "I want to make you mine. " He said lowly spreading Connor's legs kissing his thighs and turning him onto his stomach. "Fuck, you smell so good." He growled as he bit into the soft flesh as he pressed a thumb against the omega's wet hole. Connor let out a soft whimper as he felt Markus tease him, his hips wiggling slightly. Markus moved up kissing his shoulder as he pushed fingers into Connor thrusting them and curling them inside him. "You're so amazing, so wet." He growled lowly into his ear. Connor gasped and shook his head, whining as pleasure shot up his spine. He mumbled into the bed, his hips pulling away slightly as Markus thrusted his fingers inside of him. His brain trying to come to grips as he knew what came next if he let it go further. 

"Nnn." He tried as he turned his face. Feeling Markus hover above him, his clothed erection against his thigh. He shuddered, shaking his head again, repeating 'No' in his head trying to get his mouth to do the same. The feeling of guilt overwhelming his body and mind. Markus breathed heavily leaning to kiss the back of Connor's neck before seeing the bite mark on the left side of his neck. His _mating_ mark, he paused as he looked at it. His control finally coming back as he remembered that Connor was in fact married. Now he could finally hear what the man underneath him was muttering, and see that he was crying. Soft cries of "I'm sorry" left the omegas lips as he cried quietly. Markus pulled back stepping away from the bed, he panted heavily the feeling of shame and guilt that he pounced on Connor while he was _married_ washing over him. He grabbed his shirt and coat quickly rushing to the door muttering that he was sorry before leaving.

Connor laid in the bed still crying softly, pulling the cover over himself. He sniffled as he curled into the blankets, he was relieved that Markus stopped. But he hated that he himself didn't tell Markus to leave when he knew he should have, instead he begged Markus to stay. The stupid instinct that controlled part of his thought process didn't let Markus leave. He wished he'd never met him, he would've been fine if he never met his _fated_ match. Then he could live quietly and contently with the way his life was, and his life wouldn't be turned upside down with Markus' gaze now on him. Watching out for him unconsciously like a good mate should, he huffed as he ducked his head under the covers. Feeling guilty about what had happened, he sighed and closed his eyes tightly wanting to simply sleep.

Markus growled as he drove home, hitting his steering wheel angry and upset that he let instinct take over and made advances on Connor when he was vulnerable. And let himself be swayed by an omega's scent. Let alone someone he didn't want to see hurt, he sighed as he parked at his home pressing his forehead against the steering wheel. He'd have to apologize the next day at work, and make sure that he never made the same mistake again. And if Connor's partner figured out about what had happened let him kick the shit out of him for it. He sighed as he leaned back against the seat, cursing himself for being stupid. Thinking of the best way to apologize when he saw Connor again.


End file.
